The Amazing Chocolatier
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Mello comes up with a way to show L once and for all that his can be a good detective... MelloxMatt suggeted, fluff... crack fic.... now in spanish and english!
1. English

Written for my spanish class. We had to write a story about whatever we wanted and I came up with this... (Yes I'm going to have to translate this whole thing)

Unfortunately there is no real pairing because this was for school but I implied MelloxMatt as strongly as I could... Yay!

Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mello or Matt or Willy Wonka, but one day I -will- own his factory!! Kyah kyah kyah kyah *Laughs maniacally like BB* Kyah kyah kyah kyah

* * *

It is a beautiful day at an orphanage called Wammy House. The sky is blue and the grass is green. The birds are chirping happily. Wammy House is no ordinary orphanage. It is a special orphanage. All the kids there are very very smart. They have fake names to protect who they really are. These kids are all learning how to be detectives. One day, the kid who is number one will take over for a man know by the letter L. He is the best detective in the world. L solves every case he takes on.

The top three kids at Wammy House are called Near, Mello, and Matt.

Near is number one. He has white hair and grey eyes. He wears white pajamas all day every day. He is quiet and has no emotion. He likes to sit on the floor playing with toys. He does puzzles that no one else can do.

Mello is number two. He has blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes. He wears tight black clothes and a red cross around his neck. He loves chocolate. With out chocolate, he is very mean. He hates Near and wants to be number one very badly. The only person he likes is Matt.

Matt is number three. He has red hair and blue eyes. It is hard to see his eyes because he wears orange tinted goggles instead of glasses. He wears striped shirts and plays video games all day. He is very good at everything that has to do with computers. Mello is his best friend.

One day, Mello ran out of chocolate. Mello is very unhappy without his chocolate. Mello comes up with a plan to prove to L that he is a good detective and get more chocolate at the same time. He decides that he is going to find Willy Wonka.

Mello tells Matt his plan. 'Matt, I am going to find Willy Wonka.'

Matt is playing video games. 'Who is Willy Wonka?'

'You are so stupid. Willy Wonka owns a chocolate factory.'

'Why do you have to go find Willy Wonka?'

'To show L that I am a good detective and get more chocolate. Don't tell anyone, okay?'

'No Mello. You are only seven years old. I won't let you go.'

'You can't stop me Matt.'

That night, after all of the other kids had gone to sleep, Mello got out of bed. He snuck past Matt, who he shared a room with, and crept down the hall. Mello quietly disengaged the alarm and snuck right out the front door. Once out side Mello scurried down the path to the street and climbed over the gates in front of the orphanage. He turned back towards the orphanage and smirked triumphantly as his freedom, then curled up under a tree to sleep for the night.

The next day he decided to come up with a plan to find Willy Wonka. First he went into a candy story and picked up a Wonka Bar. He looked at the address of the factory and decided to go there to start looking.

The factory ended up being much farther than Mello thought it would be. He walked for many hours, when, suddenly, it began to rain. Mello threw his hands over his head and ran for the nearest tree. He decided to rest for the rest of the day and continue his trek the next morning after the rain stopped. He was sad and shivered against the cold rain. Soon, however, Mello's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a gentle sleep, lulled by the rhythm of the rain.

Back at Wammy House, Matt was looking out the window worrying about Mello. His beloved video game lay abandoned at his side. Earlier, L had asked him if he knew where Mello was, but he would never tell. Matt sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass of the window hoping that Mello was okay.

The next morning Mello was awoken by some left over rain drops falling from the leaves above his head. He stood up and looked around him.

'Where is that factory?'

Suddenly, Mello noticed the smell of factory smoke. He hadn't noticed it last night because of the rain. He crinkled his nose against the awful smell and headed in the direction it was coming from. He walked for almost an hour before finally reaching the factory listed on the label of the chocolate bar.

'Is this where Willy Wonka is?'

Mello decided that this could not be a chocolate factory and was probably there to confuse people who were not as smart as him. He circled the factory and soon came across a pair of footprints.

'Are these the footprints of Willy Wonka?'

He followed the footprints into a dark forest until the footprints stopped at a big rock.

'Oh no, How am I supposed to get it?'

Mello leaned against the rock and realized it was chocolate.

'Maybe I can get in if I eat this chocolate.'

Mello ate all the chocolate. After all the chocolate was gone Mello saw a secret passageway. He went through the passage and saw giant golden gates. Mello stared wide-eyed at the gates and the huge building behind them. The gates where way too tall for him to climb, so instead he squeezed through the bars.

Once inside he ran up to the factory and burst through the doors. At first he thought he was back outside. There were trees on either side of him. Mello walked up to one of the trees and realized it was made out of chocolate. Mello beamed realizing that the whole forest was made out of chocolate. He took a bite out of the nearest chocolate tree and ran through the forest.

'Where are you Willy Wonka?'

Suddenly Mello came to a stop. With his back to Mello stood a man in a long purple cloak and a purple hat. The man turned around. Mello's mouth dropped open.

'Are you Willy Wonka?'

'Yes, I am. Who are you?'

'My name is Mello.'

'How did you find me?'

'Because I was determined to win and I wanted chocolate really badly.'

'Congratulations on finding me Mello.'

'Willy Wonka, can I stay with you at your factory?'

'You can stay as long as you like Mello.'

Over the next few days Mello ran from room to room exploring the entire factory. He learned how to make chocolate. He had chocolate for every meal and even slept on a chocolate bed. He thought that nothing in the world could be better and decided that he wanted to live there forever.

After a week at the factory, however, Mello began to feel strange, like something was missing. He became lonely even though he had Willy Wonka and the factory workers as company. He began looking up every time he heard a beeping noise expecting it to be Matt with his videos games, but the red-head was never there. Suddenly, he realized just how much he missed Matt and decided it was time to go home.

The next day Mello walked up to Willy Wonka.

'Willy Wonka, I have had a lot of fun but I want to go back to the orphanage now.'

'It was very nice to meet you. You can come back any time you like.'

Willy Wonka smiled and handed Mello two huge bags full of chocolate.

'Thank you Willy Wonka!' Said Mello as he ran from the factory.

Mello ran all the way back to the orphanage carrying the chocolate with him. He opened the gate and ran through the front doors.

'L!'

L came downstairs. 'Mello, You're back. Where were you?'

'I was with Willy Wonka.'

'Willy Wonka?'

'Yes, Willy Wonka.'

'Why?'

'So I could prove to you that I was a great detective, and get more chocolate.'

'Well I think you did both of those things then.'

'Really?'

Mello put down his bags of chocolate and hugged L.

'Yes, Mello. You might want to thank Matt too. He said that he knew where you were but he wouldn't tell anyone.'

Mello nodded and carried his chocolate upstairs to the room that he and Matt shared. When he reached the room he was knocked off his feet my Matt jumping on him.

'Mello I missed you.'

'I missed you too Matt.'

'Did you find Willy Wonka?'

'I did and I was going to stay at the chocolate factory forever.'

'Why didn't you then?'

Mello blushed slightly, 'Because I missed you.'

Matt beamed and hugged Mello. 'I missed you too.'

Mello snuggled into Matt's shoulder happy to be back.

'Hey Mello.'

'Yeah Matt?'

'You smell like chocolate.'


	2. Spanish

ok, for that project i had to translate that story. here is my translation. Some parts were taken out because it was just too much to translate....

* * *

Es una día bonita en el orfanato se llama Casa de Wammy. El cielo es azul, los plantas son verdes y los pájaros esta cantados. Casa de Wammy no es un orfanato ordinario. Es un orfanato especial. Todos los chicos allí son muy muy inteligentes. Ellos tienen nombres falsos para proyectar sus identidades. Estos chicos están aprendido a estar detectives. El chico quien es numero uno va a heredar por un hombre se llama solo el letra L. El es el mejor detective al mundo. L puedo salvar cualquier misterio.

Los tres chicos mejores en Casa de Wammy se llama Near, Mello, y Matt. Near es numero uno. Él tiene pelo blanco y ojos grises. Él lleva pijamas blancos todo el día todos los días. Near es callado y no tiene emociones. Le gusta a siéntese en el piso y juego con juguetes. Él hace una enigma que nunca persona puede hacer.

Mello es numero dos. Él tiene pelo rubio de longitud de hombro y ojos verdes. Él lleva ropa negra apretada y lleva una cruz rojo en su cuello. Le encanta chocolate. Sin su chocolate, él es muy antipático. Él no le gusta Near y quiero estar numero uno. Matt es el solo persona que Mello le gusta otro de L.

Matt es numero tres. Él tiene pelo rojo y ojos azules. Es muy difícil a ver sus ojos porque él lleva gafas anaranjados en vez de claro. Él lleva camisas con rayas y juega videojuegos todo el día. Él es muy bien con computadores. Mello es su mejor amigo.

Un día, Mello no tiene mas chocolate. Mello es muy enojado sin su chocolate. Mello tiene un plan a demuestre a L que él es una detective muy bien y recibe más chocolate en el mismo tiempo. Él va a encontrar Willy Wonka. Mello dice a Matt su plan. "Matt, ¿Yo voy a encontrar Willy Wonka?"

Matt esta jugando los videojuegos. "¿Quién es Willy Wonka?"

"Tú es entupido Matt. Willy Wonka tiene una factoría secreto de chocolate."

"¿Por qué tú haces encontrar Willy Wonka?"

"Para mostrar a L que yo estoy un buen detective y obstinar mas chocolate. ¿No dices nada a nada persona, si?"

"¡No Mello! Tú tienes solo siete años. ¡No voy a permite tú a salir!"

"No puedes alto mí Matt."

Este noche, después de los otros chicos se durmieran, Mello anduvo delante de Matt y anduvo de el vestíbulo y fue afuera. Mello corrió en la calle y duele sobre una árbol este noche. El próximo día Mello compró una barra chocolate de Wonka. Él veo la dirección de la barra y va a este lugar.

Este factoría fue muy lejos. Después de caminó por tres horas, empezó a llevando. Mello corrió delante de una árbol cerca para duerme. Él fue triste y frió.

El próxima mañana, Mello se despertó. "¿Donde esta la factoría?" De repente Mello funde algo malo. Mello fue en la dirección de este olor y encontró una factoría. "¿Es este donde Willy Wonka es?" Mello realizó que este factoría fue falso y esta allí para confuzo personas menos intelligente. Mello mirra a la tiera y encontrar huellas. "¿Son estos los huellas de Willy Wonka?" Él siguió los huellas a un bosque muy oscuro. Los huellas altos en un piedra muy grande. "Ay de mi. ¿Cómo yo puedo continuar?" De repente, Mello realizó que la piedra fue chocolate. Mello comió la chocolate y veó una pasadizo secreto. Él atravesó el pasaje y veó puertas doradas gigantes. Mello miró fijamente en las puertas y el edificio inmenso detrás de ellos. Las puertas son demasiado alta para él a subir, así él apretó por las barras. Cuando él esta dentro de los, él corrió hasta la fábrica y camina por las puertas. Al principio él pensó que él regresó afuera. Había muchos árboles a lado de él. Mello anduvo hasta uno de los árboles y se dio cuenta de que fue hecho de chocolate. Mello da cuenta de que el bosque entero fue hecho de chocolate. El quitó una mordedura del árbol más cerca de chocolate y corrió por el bosque.

"¿Dónde está usted Willy Wonka?"

De repente Mello vino a una alta. Con la espalda a Mello hay un hombre en una capa púrpura larga y un sombrero púrpura. El hombre dio la vuelta. La boca de Mello fue abierto.

"¿Es usted Willy Wonka?"

"Sí, yo soy. ¿Quién es tú?"

"Me llamo Mello."

"¿Cómo me encontró?"

"Porque yo fui determinado a ganar y quiero chocolate."

"Felicitaciones a encontrándome Mello."

"¿Willy Wonka, puedo permanecer yo con usted en su fábrica?"

"Usted puede permanecer siempre que tú quiera Mello."

Sobre los próximos días Mello fue por cuarto a cuarto para explorar la fábrica entera. Él aprendió a cómo hacer chocolate. Él tuvo chocolate para cada comida y durmió en una cama de chocolate. Él pienso que ese nada en el mundo podría ser mejor y decidió que él quiso vivir allí para siempre.

Después de que una semana en la fábrica, sin embargo, Mello comenzara a sentirse extraño, como algo perdía. Él llegó a ser solitario aun que él tuviera Willy Wonka y los trabajadores de la fábrica como compañía. El empezó mirar alrededor cada vez él oyó un pitando ruido. Él espera que fue Matt con sus videojuegos, pero el pelirrojo fue nunca allí. De repente, él se dio cuenta de justo cuánto él extraña Matt y decidió que fue tiempo de regresar a la Casa de Wammy.

El próximo día, Mello anduvo hasta Willy Wonka. "Willy Wonka, yo he tenido mucha diversión aquí pero quiero revolver al orfanato ahora."

"Fue muy agradable a encontrarte. Tú puedes regresar todo tiempo que usted quiere." Willy Wonka sonrió y da Mello dos bolsas inmensas llenas de chocolate.

"¡Gracias Willy Wonka!" Dijo Mello y él corrió de la fábrica.

Mello corrió todo el camino a la orfanato con su chocolate. Él abrió la puerta y corrió por las puertas principales.

"¡L!"

L vino abajo. "Mello, tú regresa. ¿Dónde estuvo tú?"

"Estuve con Willy Wonka."

"¿Willy Wonka?"

"Sí. Willy Wonka."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tan podría demostrar a usted que fui un gran detective, y consigo más chocolate."

"Bien. Yo pienso que tú hizo los dos de esas cosas entonces."

"¿Claro?" Mello dejó sus bolsas de chocolate y abrazado L.

"Sí, Mello. Tú necesitas dar gracias a Matt también. Él dijo que él sabía donde tú fuiste pero él no diría nadie."

Mello cabeceó y llevó su chocolate arriba a la habitación que él y Matt compartió. Cuándo él alcanzó la habitación que él fue derribado por que Matt saltó en él.

"¡Mello! ¡Me extraña tú!¿Encontraste Willy Wonka?"

"Si, yo hice. Yo fue a permanecer en la fábrica de chocolate para siempre."

"¿Por qué tú esta aquí entonces"?

"Porque…" Mello se ruborizó, "Porque me extraña tu también."

Matt sonrió y se abrazó Mello. Mello se acurrucó en el hombro de Matt feliz de regresar.

"¡Oye Mello!"

"¿Sí Matt?"

"¡Tú huele como chocolate!"


End file.
